Various types of interfaces can be employed to allow individuals to exchange information with computing devices. Visual techniques (using displays, touchscreens, etc.), audible techniques (using microphones, speakers, etc.), tactile techniques (using keyboards, stylists, etc.) can assist with the exchange of information between the devices and users. The particular type of computing device used by the individual can also affect the interface, interfacing techniques employed, etc. For example, some types of computing devices (e.g., desktop computer systems) may provide an interface that is considerable richer compared to other devices (e.g., Smartphones).